Meeting Someone New
by Divinity of Eternity
Summary: President Rosevelt said that "There is nothing to fear but fear itself". But what if he's wrong, what would happen if we had nothing to fear but love itself. Whole story is going to be revised 1st chapter only a little . Idea changed. TonyxPepper R


**A/N: Oaky so I just woke up with like billion brand new ideas for stories that can only be used for this forum so I hope you guys enjoy them **

**When I put them up, Yep**

**I Own Nothing **

**I**

**OWN**

**NOTHING**

**AT**

**ALL**

**YEAH**

**

* * *

  
**

******Also since Principle Nara (idk his name) has been through terrible "accident" I will be the principle from now on, and if you so deny my awesomeness of the no homework policy you will be banned from the school. Also this takes before the whole epic end of the season episode. Also this is an epic change of this story. Also there is uniform.**

**Girl's Uniform: **.com/school_dream_uniform/set?id=14452359

**Boy's Uniform: **.com/male_version/set?id=14452596

* * *

It was 6:45 am, leaves were on the ground, and Pepper was over the bridge in central park; watching the lake go by.

Some of the benefits about living right across the street from central park is that you could come here for whatever reason. You could come here on a date, hang out, party, BBQ, concert and maybe even to think. Pepper was a lonely child, she had her sister Jane but they would always fight with each other. She had classmates, but they weren't as close as friends. Sometimes she wondered if it was because she was the way she was or people just didn't like her because of who she was. _Of course they don't like you, who would?_ A voice would always tell her when she had thought about her loneliness.

But her loneliness wasn't the only issue in her life; the city commission was about to shut down her church for "poor attendance" and they want to build a new Electronic Store over it. This, however, made Pepper very infuriated because it was the only church where she studied her religion- she is Presbyterian- but the whole thing itself wasn't so big; she had held most of the masses there for her people and in her own language. It was the only thing she had to remind her of her home land, Ireland and her mother.

During summer vacation, she had went through the her father's files to look up information on these so called members of the city council were, unfortunately there wasn't any file on these people and if so hardly any information except the necessary information of a birth certificate. She got eventually got bored again and searched up information on people she never even met but heard of. She then stumbled upon Tony Stark; she was only interested because she had heard of his dad's company, Stark International.

_Name: Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark_

_Age: 16_

_Complexion: Caucasian _

_Height: 5'8_

_Parent/ Guardian: The Rhodes Family_

_Statistics: Enrolling in Tomorrow Academy; date unstated. Father's death caused by plane crash; nearest suspicion: Obadiah Stane._

She knew who Obadiah Stane was; he was the CEO of Stark International. She was bewildered when she had found this out; she was about to ask her father about this, but then realized if she did, she would get grounded for breaking into his computer…again. So instead she had just been listening to every conversation her dad had when that topic would come up.

Pepper checked the time on her watch; it said _7:00 am_ and she made her way to school the school to start the day as yet again a lonely child. Pepper walked under trees of green, red, orange. She counted out the steps she took as if she was counting out the days until they took her church away. But no, that wasn't like her, she wasn't the type of person to give up so easily when a challenge stood in her way. Now that she had her confidence regained, she had to come up with a plan to stop the city council.

* * *

After a few minutes of thinking out a strategy, she already was at the front steps of the building. Pepper took a deep breath and entered. In class she would always sit in the back or near the middle, but never in the front; near the back so she could watch everyone anyone in case she had to arrest anyone and the spot. Period after period, lunch finally came. Normally she would have sit in the cafeteria but this time she just had that feeling that it was a good idea to sit on the roof top. Boy was she wrong.

Pepper had no idea what was coming her way; she never knew she was about to make a friend. When she finished her food, Pepper went to lean on the edge of the roof and just stare into the city. All of a sudden, somebody appeared next to her; at this she was stunned because it was that Tony Stark kid she had researched over the summer. She didn't mind his company, even if they were just standing there not talking; she thought about starting a conversation but then saw that his eyes were closed. He wasn't sleeping he was just in deep thought was all; Pepper had decided to be patient.

After a while he had finally open his eyes, she had taken the chance she got and had started a conversation.

"Your dad use to work there" She informed him

"Huh what?" He was still a bit dazed from his thinking; he diverted his attention to the red head.

"You're Tony Stark, well Anthony Edward Stark, and you worked there too cause you never went to school before; privately tutored after your mom-uh, he he never mind," She took a glance from him to Stark International to him again, "You live with James Rhodes' family, they're your legal guardians now and you have like a billion patents on file; and you were missing for a week after the plane crash. How do you survive a plane crash anyway?" Pepper was like a talking encyclopedia that you wouldn't want so much to have around; this however scared Tony. It was his first time in his life that someone he just met, who was up to date with his life status.

"I- eh, just lucky I guess, How do you know all of this stuff?" He asked; he also had never meant someone who can give someone's life out in under 2 minutes, and she was a pretty fast talker. She looked up at the sky quickly only to see an airplane go by and looked back down to him.

"My dad is on the FBI task force that's investigating Obadiah Stane on your dad's, you know, "accident"; he had the most to gain from your dad's death" She whispered rapidly; however Tony was able to understand all of it; however the last few parts shocked him the most. The more he had thought of it, the more it made sense to him; his hands then transformed into fists.

"Hi my name is Pepper Potts by the way." She greets him with a cheerful smile. Tony's irritation had loosened up when he had seen her smile; it kinda even made him smile to. Pepper had raised an eyebrow at the boy's reaction.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as her curiosity stroked.

"Oh what nothing, it's that, you're not exactly, let me put it this way, you're different from most girls I know." Pepper had blushed, never has anyone told her this; it sort of made her feel, you know, worth something.

"Thanks, I guess." She had to keep pushing her bangs from her face from falling into her eyes. A few awkward chuckles were heard; and they were staring into each other's eyes

"Umm is it okay if I eat lunch with you?" He asked innocently; he didn't want to eat alone, considering he was a new student here.

"Sure but I don't have much to eat, and I just finish my granola bar, but I'm really not that hungry but maybe I can," She rambled off quickly. Tony had just chuckled because she had kept talking, but to herself this time.

"Relax, don't worry; Roberta packed me a big lunch, I can share it with you if you want to." Pepper was, she was, Pepper didn't know how she felt, he was astounded by the generosity Tony had given her. It was just simply amazing; they talked, laughed, hanged out, and had a nice time. Very much to Pepper's surprise, she had a lot in common with the boy genius; they both love to ice skate, they both had lost mothers, and they both had deep secrets waiting to be emerged.

The door to the roof top had swung open and Rhodey had appeared; he was looking for Tony but was nowhere for him to see. Rhodey then saw four dangling legs and a roar of laughter; he had recognized the one the voices but the other one was a blur. He immediately approached the two people; he had a sudden smirk on his face, _God know what they were doing up here alone?_

"Hey Rhodey" Tony had said causing Rhodey awaken from his train of thought.

"Oh what, hey Tony, hey Pepper" He greeted back; he was still smirking at the two. Rhodey's smile turned into a wicked one, when he realized how red Tony's lips were; **if **they had been kissing, Rhodey would never let that down on tony.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute." Rhodey asked him.

"Sure, oh by the way this is Pepper, she" Tony began, but he was cut off because Rhodey had pulled him away and started to talk to him; as soon as they was far away from Pepper, Rhodey just stood there, as if he was waiting for an answer to come out of Tony.

"What, what did I do?" Tony asked innocently; he was, but Rhodey wouldn't buy it.

"No nothing, I was just waiting for you to tell how awesome school is." Tony had only half of his attention; the rest was on Pepper for some reason. He stepped Rhodey to the side and began his way back to Pepper.

"He's ganna end up falling in love with her one day or now" He spoke to himself; which made some passing by students quirk an eyebrow and just walk away even faster from. Some people thought that James Rhodes was a nut job.

* * *

**A/N: Well I thought that was a good place to leave off, I hope you guy liked it and tell me what you guys think okay**


End file.
